


Problems

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are 14 and Gabriel is having some trouble accepting his current predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of Gabriel heavy, but it wont always be. I just feel like in this situation Cas would settle in quicker. Thank you for the comments and kudos. on the last part of this. Also and I've said this before but I will say it again. If anyone has anything they want to see just let me know and I will do my best. As always this is all me so any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I don't own the characters or the setting. Although it would be really cool to own the bunker I'm not gonna lie. Oh and also I'm going to put my email address up just in case there is someone that reads these and wants to say something, but doesn't want to leave a open comment, because I have been there. My email address is sdavis.sd49@gmail.com I know most people use tumblr I think that's how you spell it, and while I have an account on there I haven't played with it enough to know how it works. So I'm leaving my email address and I check that almost every day. I think that's all I had to say. So as always I hope you enjoy.

Part 2

 

Sam looked up from the dusty lore book that he had been reading for the past couple hours, his head felt fuzzy now and he needed to look at something that wasn't words in some distant language. Of course that meant his eyes went automatically to the other end of the table. Cas and Gabe were about fourteen today, it had only been about three weeks and he hadn't wanted to make them this old so soon, but Dean had wanted to do some work on the impala today and he had wanted someone to help him. Cas had been that someone, Sam had been researching a case that was in the area and they couldn't trust Gabe in the garage yet. He tended to break things, seemingly just to prove that he could. So far since this morning Gabe had broken three plates and tried to get into the room where they stored the weapons. Sam didn't think he would go so far as hurting them, but he still was pretty angry. Cas had already accepted his new place in their family. He was acting the ages they set him at every morning without any problems most of the time and seemed to have already let most of his memories go. Gabe was still fighting every step of the way. He would kick and scream and then when that didn't get him what he wanted he would just go silent and ignore everyone and everything in the room, with the exception of his brother who in Gabe's words was the only innocent being in all of this mess. 

Both Cas and Gabe were bent over books and notebooks. Sam had decided that if they were going to be old enough to learn than he was going to spend at least a couple hours homeschooling them. Dean had been against it at first telling him it wasn't like they were going to stay this age, or even really retain what they learned. Sam had gotten his way in the end though. So Cas had spent all morning in the garage with Dean and both had come back in smiling and covered in grease just before lunch. Sam had spent all morning trying to clean the kitchen after Gabe's fit and trying to keep said teen out of the kitchen. Every time Sam got something clean he would turn his back to work on something else and it would always end up looking like he hadn't touched it in the first place. 

Sam could see that Cas was actually working on the school work that he had given them. Gabe on the other hand was drawing in his notebook. He couldn't see what from this distance, but whatever it was probably wasn't nice or appropriate. Gabe was good at drawing it seemed to be something he actually enjoyed doing, but when he was in a bad mood, like he was right now, he drew things that were meant to get a reaction. Whether he knew it or not he was slipping further and further into whatever age he was supposed to be. Every day he got a little younger, not that Sam would ever say anything about it to him. That would just cause him to shut down and force him to start trying to keep ahold of the things Sam wanted him to let go of. Sam looked up at the clock on the wall, he had been reading for a few hours now and it was almost dinner time. As soon as he had that thought he heard a crash from the kitchen. Dean was good at cooking at least on the fact that what he made tasted good, he was not so good with the not destroying the kitchen every time he did cook and Sam knew that every pot and pan they had would be dirty by the time he was done. 

"Cas are you almost done with your work?" Sam was planning on sending Cas to the kitchen to help Dean out hoping that at least some of the dishes would come out of the ordeal clean. Cas nodded without looking up from the paper in front of him. Sam got up and walked to the other end of the table not missing the fact that Gabe flipped the page in his notebook before Sam got close enough to look at it. Gabe was good at that being sneaky without making it too obvious. Sam kept a close eye on him, but he knew there was still stuff even he missed. Cas was finishing up the last question he had and of course Gabe had gotten far enough in his work to copy the first question down and that was it. Sam combed his fingers through Cas's hair making it stick up more than it usually did, which was saying something Cas's hair always looked like he had never even heard of a comb. "When you are done with that, will you go help your papa make dinner and make sure he doesn't destroy the kitchen too bad?" Cas put his pencil down and got up from the table. It didn't surprise Sam all that much that Cas didn't say anything about being asked to go. He was their quiet child, he would talk when he was little but he didn't cry very much as a baby and today he hadn't said very much. Cas disappeared around the corner and Sam sat down in the chair across from Gabe. "So do you want to show me what you were working so intently on, because it wasn't what I asked you to work on." Sam asked with a small smile. He knew he wasn't likely to get an answer that had even a grain of the truth in it, but who knows maybe he would. 

Gabe scoffed and pulled the notebook closer to himself. Whatever he was hiding he was guarding it pretty well. "Why does Castiel get to help out in the kitchen and I don't?" It was said with the same resentment any teenager would have if they thought their siblings were getting more attention.

"Because of the hell I had to go through to get the kitchen clean this morning and the fit you threw. Remember the one that resulted in broken dishes?" Sam would love to be able to trust Gabe to do things like that, but he couldn't not yet. Gabe might not be able to access his powers right now, but that didn't mean very much. He couldn't pull the big pranks, Sam knew him though and he would still do something. Sam had a feeling that he was already planning something and whatever it was, it was in that notebook. 

"Whatever. Isn't there some kind of rule against loving some child more than the other and treating them better in the parenting handbook or something?" Gabe was leaned back in his chair now so far that the front two legs were off the floor. Sam had asked him so many times to not do that because it was dangerous. Gabe seemed to delight in doing things that Sam asked him not to do. 

"I don't love one child more than the other. One child is just far better behaved. Don't worry Gabriel you will get there someday you just have to let yourself. You crave a family that loves you and you have that here you just wont let yourself see it." All the sudden all the legs on Gabe's chair were on the floor with a loud banging sound and he was glaring at Sam.

"If I told you once I've told you a thousand times Winchester, don't begin to think you know what's in my head. I was fine on my own, I have been fine on my own since before your grandparents were a thought. I'm tired of explaining this to you. You have gotten Castiel to play along with this happy little family game you're playing. You won't get me to play house with you. So you have the same choice you have always had you can break this little spell and give me my grace back, and I will leave peacefully and we wont see each other again. Or you can keep playing and I will find a way out on my own and then come back for my revenge. Remember revenge is kind of a specialty of mine." Gabe wasn't just glaring now, it was odd seeing the look of a centuries old archangel on the face of such a young boy. Sam shook his head he was tired of running circles with Gabriel. He knew making him this old would be a problem.

"We've talked about this Gabe, actually we talked about this just this morning unless my memory is off. You are fourteen years old, at least for today you are. And you will act like it, or you can go to bed now and spend the next year as an infant. Don't think I wont do that either because I will and deep down somewhere you know I will." Sam hadn't wanted to resort to threats, but something about Gabriel's little impromptu speech had just made something in him snap. He didn't think it had been the words, more than likely it had been the look on the boys face.

"Fine whatever. You know what I will save you the time and effort. I'm going to bed so you can have a lovely evening playing house with your perfect family, Father." As always the father was tacked on sarcastically and in a mocking tone. Gabe loved to follow the rules set for him in a way that wasn't actually following them at all. He got up from the table and stormed off somewhere distant he heard a door slam. Sam ran his fingers through his hair pulling slightly. He was angry and frustrated, angry at himself for losing his temper with Gabe the way he had and frustrated because the blond was fighting him at every opportunity. Sam knew that this was just the beginning though. This wasn't the worst that Gabe could get, right now he was just testing seeing how far he could push before it was too far. He didn't push Dean as often, because it was almost impossible to push Dean. Sam smiled at the thought his brother didn't seem to have the part of his brain that told him that some people didn't think he was the most awesome person ever. Dean just assumed that everyone loved him, because most people did. His brother was a very lovable person, he was open and friendly when it mattered and fiercely protective of those he cared about. So when Gabe pushed Dean he just laughed and made a joke about it. Sam however had played exactly the way Gabe had wanted him to, he had given the boy a measurement of just how hard he had to push before Sam's patience toppled. 

Sam picked up Gabe's notebook that he had left in his angry departure. Flipping the page he found a full page of symbols and words. He recognized it from a book he had read at Bobby's once. It was a pagan spell, meant to break through other spells, barriers, and wards like they were paper. It wouldn't work on the spell Sam had used, but there was no telling if Gabe used it what it would do to the wards and barriers on the bunker itself. Sam tore the page out and ripped it up, he didn't think Gabe remembered that much. For all Sam knew some of the words and ingredients may have been wrong but he wasn't going to risk it. In the morning Gabe was going back to being little until he forgot how to do all this. He was too dangerous knowing how much he knew.

 

Walking into the kitchen was a complete nightmare just like Sam thought it would be. There were dirty dishes everywhere. Over by the sink Cas was peeling hard boiled eggs being careful to just take the shell off and not rip the egg in half in the process. Dean was standing at the counter peeling and chopping different vegetables. He looked up from the cutting board when Sam walked into the room. "Hey Sammy, we made burgers for dinner and no we are making you one of those crappy salads you like so much." Sam shook his head smiling fondly and walking over to give Dean a kiss. "So where is our wild child? Systematically destroying the library?" 

"No he stormed off to his bedroom. I told you this was too early to make them this old, but at least now we know how they react to it. We do have to keep an eye on him though because he does remember pagan spells and rituals. Just enough to make him dangerous I think." 

Dean nodded. "They will both be younger again tomorrow. And we will both keep a good eye on Gabe until he settles down. Now dinner is almost done so how about you set the table and I will make a plate and take it to the menace. I know he wont be coming out for dinner tonight and I will also make sure he isn't doing anything he shouldn't be." Sam nodded and set to work getting the dishes and silverware out that they would need. He would deal with Gabe later and Dean was right in the morning he wouldn't have to worry about it. He was thankful that at this moment he only had one child that wasn't settling in right to worry about. Sam made plans in his head to take Cas out somewhere nice for some one on one time with daddy. He tended to get a little overlooked because Gabe threw so many fits and Sam had to try to clean up after him so often. Thinking about it now the day hadn't been perfect, and maybe their family wasn't exactly perfect, but Sam wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
